Well, That Wasn't So Bad
by Daughter of Zeus007
Summary: The first time Maka and Kid ever share a bed, NOT SEXUALLY, just for sleeping… prompt from trash babies! (a slight innuendo for sex, but nothing above K)


**_PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT!: I follow "_**_**trash babies" on Tumblr and recently (not so recently anymore) she had this idea that it would be the first time your OTP slept together, but NOT SEXUALLY just like Slept Together and I really liked the idea and wanted to make it KiMa one of her OTPs but my little drabble wouldn't post on her post for the life of me, so I want to see how far my influence goes, can you guys help her find this? I would really appreciate it and say it's like a super duper late b-day present because I'm pretty sure her birthday was in March but I still wanted to do a one shot so… yeah! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT IS OVER!**_

_Well, That Wasn't So Bad_

Maka was avoiding the bedroom like it was the plague. Today she moved in with Kid, they've been dating for the past year and Maka finally was moving in with him, this would be a huge event for her considering she never thought she would ever get this far in a relationship. She couldn't get past the page of the book she was on because her mind kept on going to the same subject…

The Bed.

No, no, no, Maka did not mean that she was quite ready for _that _but tonight would be the first night that they would sleep with each other in the same bed… alone. No one would be next to them with sleeping bags, or in the same hotel room as them. No, they would be alone in Kid's room, in his bed, just with each other. Maka would be able to hear him stir next to her, she would be able to feel his heart beat if she laid her head down on his chest. Maka could feel her face just flushing bright red at the idea. She shoved her bed into her books making a frustrating groan when she heard the laughter from behind her. She looked up and saw Kid and Soul come down the stairs, Soul was here to help her move in, he must have finished setting everything up in Kids bedroom while Maka had worked on setting everything else around the apartment.

"Thanks Soul." Kid said, putting out both hands for Soul to bump.

"No problem." He said turning to smirk at both Kid and Maka. He came over and gave her a kiss on my forehead, like what a brother would do to a younger sister before giving her an evil smirk and turning back to Kid. "Just promise me not to break the bed the first night around." She saw the blood drain from Kid's face and felt hers blaze red with embarrassment.

"SOUL!" She yelled enraged he was lucky to get out in time without a severed limb. After a minute of the two of us just standing silently alone in Kid's home he sighed before moving towards the tv.

"Um… Movie?" He asked and Maka nodded trying to avoid the bed situation as long as she could, and she felt like he was trying to avoid it too. They started out watching the movie on opposite ends of the couch but as it progressed Maka found herself moving closer and closer to Kid and vis versa so that when the movie had ended she was literally sitting in his lap. When the ending credits came on Maka yawned and what was about to happen dawned on her, and she felt like it must have dawned on Kid too because he stiffened under her as well.

"We can't avoid it forever." She said, blurting it out before she would let Kid suggest another movie and try to avoid the subject. With a defeated sigh, he nodded.

"I hate when you're right."

"But that's all the time." She replied adding an awkward laugh towards the end which caused Kid to laugh at her attempt which lead the two of them into a fit of giggles. With a kiss to the forehead, Kid helped her up off the couch, holding her hand as they went down the familiar hallway to his room. Kid opened the door to his room and turned on the light. They stood there for a second looking at the Queen sized bed.

"So…?" Kid asked, scratching the side of his head. "Left or right?"

"Um… well… um…" Maka said as she looked down at her feet. "How about pajamas first?" They got changed into their pajamas, which didn't do much to stall what they were planning to do. "How do you normally sleep?" Maka asked when she noticed the when Kid went to sleep on the left side of the bed his eye began to twitch unnecessarily fast.

"In the direct center of the, preserving the symmetry of everything, but that won't do if you are to have and space at all." Kid said, quickly adding the last part.

"No… I um…" Maka flushed pink for a second before shaking her head. "I got an idea, lie in the center of the bed… trust me." Without a seconds hesitation Kid did what she said and Maka turned off the light before moving towards the center of the bed. She went under the covers, straddling Kid's waist so that her stomach was on top of his and her head tucked under his chin so that if they were to be cut in half, the image of them sleeping would be symmetrical. Kid put his arms around Maka a little too tightly and Maka could hear his heart racing under her ear.

"Um Kid…?"

"Yes Maka?" He asked a little too quickly.

"You're holding onto me too tight." After a shocked moment of silence he loosened his grip on her waist.

"Better?" He asked. After a moment of silence, Maka snorted before full out laughing and rolling off of Kid onto the side of the bed.

"What?" Kid asked worried.

"We're really bad at this aren't we." Maka asked through laughs, Kid soon joined her, both of them laughing until they cried.

"Come here." Kid said, pulling her back comfortably onto his chest. "I liked this, it's not so bad even though the first time around kind of was a bust." He said with a light chuckle that Maka could feel in his chest.

"Yeah, that wasn't so bad." Maka said, emphasizing the 'so' a little bit more to get another chuckle out of Kid.

"Yeah… Goodnight Maka." He said placing a small kiss on her head.

"Goodnight Kid." Maka said in reply nuzzling further under his neck to get into a more comfortable position.

"You know," Kid said a moment later, "I could get used to this."

"Goodnight Kid." Maka huffed.

"Now see, I like knowing that those are the last words you will say for this day. They'll be directed to me now, I hope you realize that I'm going to want a 'Goodnight Kid' every night from now on."

"Only if I can get a 'Goodnight Maka' every night in return." Maka teased back.

"Deal." Kid said without a second's hesitation.

"Deal." Maka said, her smile leaking through her voice.

"Goodnight Maka, I love you."

"Goodnight Kid, I love you too." And with those words, both of them fell asleep their hearts and breaths synchronizing as their souls blazed in a resonance neither of them knew was happening. They kept to their promise to each other ever night after this one, no matter what happened the during the day, the two of them would always come back to sleep together, always whispering their goodnights to the other, both of them knowing that when they fell asleep with the one they loved, they would wake up the next morning with them at their side. The first and last words belonged to the two of them, and Maka would live in the love she never really thought she would ever find.

They would never wake up alone again.

**I know it's late, but I really liked the prompt and I just have one thing to say to you trash babies****… if you read this know that the challenge is on, I will take your prompts full on and I will make them beautiful**

**Let the games begin **


End file.
